


Olympus Hath No Fury (Like Amphitrite Scorned), Or! The Benefits of Good Record Keeping

by Eastonia, InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athenian's are the WORST gossips, Gen, Why myths and the story Percy Jackson told us don't gel, Why there is a discrepency, also Socrates, and record keeping, did I mention record keeping?, is silly, it's history's fault really, it's not his fault, women are lesser? Why is your city's patron a GODDESS then?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Gazing_In_The_Clouds hath summoned us, the eldritch Dragonfly-Tiger-Hawk and Scorpion-Bear-Snake to reveal why there is a difference in the stories we've come to learn from Percy (a primary source mind you!) and all those myths you had to learn at an educational facility.We've conferred. And the answer is /record-keeping/.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Olympus Hath No Fury (Like Amphitrite Scorned), Or! The Benefits of Good Record Keeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gazing_In_The_Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazing_In_The_Clouds/gifts).



> So Gazing_In_The_Clouds, you asked Fin and I for our take on the difference between the myths presented in Percy Jackson’s Greek Gods and the myths that we learn during history. We eldritch beings got together and conferred, and then decided.
> 
> So here we go!

What do we know about history in general? History is written by the _victors_. And who are the victors in this case?

The Athenians – specifically, Athena won over the Athenians. But luckily for them – Athena is generally a pretty hands-off patron goddess. (Also what do Athenians call themselves? _The children of Athena)_.

What else do we know about Ancient Greece? We know that Athens was rather um, _backwards_ for all the progress they were making in other areas. I’m _just saying_ Sparta honoured BOTH their women _and_ their men (AND ARES WAS THEIR PATRON GOD).

So what does this mean? We’ve decided on two things.

  1. The myths presented to us in Percy Jackson’s Greek Gods (aka the stories he learnt during camp) are MUCH closer to what actually happened than what mortals learn during school (or during digs).
  2. Athenians were very, very good at record keeping. So the stories _diverged_.



So what we have here is Athenians becoming miffed that their seafaring stuff wasn’t as great as it used to be, and so they were like. Poseidon must be EXTREMELY bad tempered – oooh! He must have been horrible to Amphitrite!

  * Poseidon: Mortals, you clearly have NEVER met my wife.
  * Amphitrite: (is miffed and coughs politely)



And so why do Athenians continue to not have exceedingly great luck on the seas? It’s not really Poseidon they pissed – it’s _Amphitrite_. They upset the goddess of the sea’s bounty. They upset the Queen of the deep. BIG NO NO. (The number of boats lost to various deep sea creatures and monsters? Actually let’s not contemplate the number we’ll be here a while.)

Athenians consider Poseidon severely bad tempered, sidelining Amphitrite (because although she is a goddess, she is still female and we all know what ancient Athenians thought about _females_ ). Whereas other Grecian cultures were like nah Poseidon is bounty - a little temperamental but come on man - it's the sea, you got to respect the sea. (And the god and goddess of it.)  
So who was a convenient scrape-goat for the Athenians when they dismantled the rights of their women? _Poseidon_.

They made up a story that Poseidon had cursed the women. And they let it _run_.

Now let us talk about why the tale Gazing_In_The_Clouds mentioned is the DOMINANT tale when we think of myths. Remember how we mentioned Athenians were _very_ good at record keeping? By being REALLY meticulous about _record_ keeping of all things, Athenians basically dominated history.

(It’s why so much of what we learn about Greece is centred around ATHENS of all places, despite SPARTA winning most skirmishes between Athens and Sparta).  
(Let’s just say the Athenian souls in the underworld constantly feel vaguely smug. They don't know why they feel so smug, but they do anyways.)

Amphitrite eventually got so peeved she started keeping a running tally of what the Ancient Athenians were getting wrong about her. She sends it over to Athena every month.  
Athena does not appreciate the list much. Poseidon thinks it’s hilarious and an excellent way to get back at the patron goddess of a city that is disrespecting his wife and him.

Amphitrite eventually starts to have fun with it, it’s a constant source of annoyance for Athena. Especially since historical record means that this _never really goes away_.

Athena has a constant headache – she kind of regrets that she did not reprimand her ‘kids’ (the ancient Athenians) and now this has just been ongoing for _millennia_.

Amphitrite has the last laugh on Olympus, even if she does have to cede to the meticulous record keeping of the mortal Athenians. At least the half-bloods are getting her story right.

_They better._


End file.
